Benutzer Diskussion:Th(ôô)mas
( ! ) Bitte hängt immer eure Signatur mit --~~~~ an das Ende eures Satzes ( ! ) Meinung Also meine Meinung dazu ist dass die Idee nur teilweise gut ist. Die Sache mit den Teams ist so eine Sache wenn ich mich um den Battle Guide kümmmere, kümmere ich mich zwangsweise aber auch um Bilder (für die Kämpfe) und auch um Spoiler (z.B. Sasuke vs Itachi, Kiba, Naruto, Shino vs Tobi ...usw.). Nebenbei sind wir dann auch ziemlich von anderen Teams abhängig. Ich persönlich kümmere mich auch gern mal um verschiedenes Charaktere, Kämpfe und Aktuellisierungen. Ist jedenfalls meine Meinung dazu.--Narutopedia-Icis Leibgarde 06:34, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Hallo, Sorry wegen der Akademie Sache ich dachte das wäre die Diskussion dazu.Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 15:33, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Spoiler Eine gut funktionierende und besser anpassbare Spoiler-Vorlage findet sich jetzt unter Vorlage:Spoiler. Ebenso funktionieren andere Extensions, die innerhalb des Spoiler stehen. --Avatar 16:15, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) THX kannst mia ja helfen --Meind 20:03, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Problem report Hi, vielleicht schaust du mal hier vorbei. Ich kann das nicht beurteilen. --Avatar 09:28, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Hi ich hab das problem, dass ich zB den spoiler von Pain nicht öffnen kann, weil außer der große rote kasten nichts weiter da steht. in dem kasten steht auch nicht wie gewöhnlich Spoiler an/aus o.ä. bitte im ilfe /tipps mfg schobert 18:49, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC)schobertschobert 18:49, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass in den nächsten Tagen eine neue Spotlight-Runde startet, bei der auch die Narutopedia dabei ist. Ich hab sie auch in den Monaco-Footer und das Hub-Menü oben links bei Monaco eingebaut. --Avatar 10:34, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Benutzer: 80.171.107.210 sollte wegen der Randale im Sakon Artikel fürs erste gesperrt werden. --Animepedia-Sven 14:06, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Der randaliert weiter, ich würde mich beeilen. --Animepedia-Sven 14:11, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Benutzer gesperrt, Änderungen sind bereits rückgängig gemacht/gelöscht worden. --Avatar 14:30, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Frage Sollten Die Schriften des To nicht auch als Quelle angegeben werden? Revan55 07:22, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Andere Frage Hallo, dass soll jetzt keine Reklame, nur eine Frage sein: Ich wollte Gestern etwas bearbeiten und dann stand, ich könne nur den Quelltexte betrachten, weil ich die Gleiche IP-Adresse wie der Benutzer Naruto48 (oder so ähnlich) benutze. Ich wollte nur fragen, wie das sein kann, denn ich bin nicht dieser User. Ist es technisch möglich, dass 2 Personen die gleiche IP-Adresse haben, den ich bin wirklich nicht dieser User?!? --Mario Lover :Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: :* IP-Adressen werden für den normalen Benutzer in der Regel dynamisch vergeben. Sollte Naruto48 also beim gleichen Provider sein, wie du auch, so wäre es möglich, dass er sich ausloggt und du beim nächsten Connect seine IP-Adresse bekommst. Das ist möglich, aber aufgrund der Anzahl der Kunden schon recht unwahrscheinlich, dass das im gleichen Wiki passiert. :* Viele Provider benutzen Proxy-Server (Zwischenspeicher) um Inhalte aus dem Internet (hier: Web) grob vereinfacht gesagt "nur einmal zu holen, und dann an alle Kunden weiterzugeben". Der Server sieht dabei nur die IP-Adresse des Proxy-Servers und nicht die Adresse des einzelnen Users. Wird jetzt die IP-Adresse des Proxy-Servers gesperrt, so gilt diese Sperre automatisch für alle Benutzer, die dahinter hängen (das können schon mal mehrere tausend sein). --Avatar 07:09, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi! Können wir uns mal über ICQ austauschen? Hier meine Nummer: vier drei fünf-drei drei neun-drei drei vier --Aeris 11:38, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hey warum hast du den Artikel Genzo gelöscht ?!! ôo antworte am besten per mail PL-alex-68@hotmail.de Schon geklärt wegen Genzo(u) Sag mal ich hatte gerade dem Kakuzu Artikel ein neues Bild verpasst als mir aufgefallen war dass da eine Technik war die im Jutsu Guide nirgends eingetragen ist. Was ist denn nun eigentlich "Jiongu"? Achja ich hab mal nebenbei ältere Nachrichten von mir hier gelöscht.--Icis Leibgarde 17:48, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) hey kann mir jemand bitte sagen wie man das mit dem spoiler macht --Dj Ramy 19:13, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC)Dj Ramy Msn adresse und Spoilerhilfe Ich bräuchte hilfe beim Spoilern könnte Th(ôô)mas mir vllt. seine Msn-Addy sry das ich zweimal ich rein geschrieben hab bin nue und muss mich ertsmal vertraut machen ^^Dj Ramy 19:24, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC)Dj Ramy danke aber hat sich schon lange erleidgt ist aerb nett das du es mri doch noch gesagt hast ;) könntest du mir vllt. sagen wi man ein admin werden kann oder tipps geben damit ich einer werde und wer bestimmt das eig ?Dj Ramy 20:03, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC)Dj Ramy Hi Thoomas ich wollte fragen ob das stimmt dass Gufuu Suika no Jutsu ein B-Rang Jutsu sein soll oder ob das ein Tipp fehler war, was ich aber bezweifle. Für dieses Jutsu benötigt man ja Fuuton Rasengan und dies ist ja wiederum ein S-Rang Jutsu und es ist schwer vorstellbar das man für ein B-Rang jutsu ein S-Rang jutsu braucht, anderesrum wäre es logisch aber so. Ich hoffe du verstehts was ich mein.--Icis Leibgarde 11:49, 17. Okt. 2008 (UTC) wäre ich gut als admin gedacht naruto 48 12:50, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wir werden Kopiert.... Hey wie ich festgestellt habe sind wir nicht mehr das einzige deutsche Narutowiki das es bei Wikia gibt. An sich ist das ja nichts schlimmen, da wir immer noch mit abstand das größte sind. Aber jedoch hab ich aus Spaß auch mal in die anderen reingeschaut und festgestellt, dass in einem dieser Wiki mehrere Seiten fast 1:1 von uns übernommen wurden. Den Link zu dem Wiki hab ich hier. Zwar sind einige Bilder und abschnitte anders als bei uns, aber die Sätze sind wirklich 1:1 übernommen. Für mich sieht es aber so aus als wäre dieses Wiki eingeschlafen... Die Artikel wirken auf mich wie veraltete Versionen von uns... Ich wollte nur vorher deine Meinung wissen bevor ich den Admin kontaktiere. mfg --Kyuubi 13:34, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Keine Ding so etwas kann jeden passieren ich war vor einer Woche am Sonntag und am Montag auch nicht in der Lage hier etwas zu machen wegen Computer Problemen.--Icis Leibgarde 16:50, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) es gibt da noch ne kopie: http://de.narutopedia.eu/wiki/Hauptseite. nur weiß ich nicht , wer die kopie istJodKing 14:03, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Die page von Jod King wurde auch in mypokito oda sowas vorgstellt --schobert 20:15, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC)schobert Blaue Schrift Ich weiss zwar wie ich das mit der blauen Schrift hinkriege (z.bNaruto, aber ihr schreibt immer z.b bei einem Kampf: .....besiegen. Und dann erscheint das Wort besiegen Blau, und wenn man draufklickt, kommt man zum entsprechenden Kampf. Oder bei den Benutzernamen. Ihr schreibt z.b trunX oder Icis Leibgarde in Blau, ich muss aber immer schreiben: Benutzer:trunX oder Benutzer:Icis Leibgarde. Wie geht das so kurzfristig? Bitte schnelle Antwort. Wenn möglich. Benutzer:Fangli 7 Nov. 2008 18:10:36 Hochladen |Ich check das mit dem Hochladen nicht! Ich bin ein ziemlich miserabler Computerkenner. Wenn ich jetzt bei Google Pein eingebe (so wie ichs geschrieben habe)und dann das Bild von Pain und Hanzou Salamander Hochladen will, was muss ich dann bei Quelldatei schreiben? Google? Oder Pein? Oder bei Zielname Pein??? Oder den Titel des Bildes? (Wenn ja, wo wäre der?) Könntest du mir bitte hier aufschreiben was ich eingeben müsste wenn ich dieses Bild hochladen wolle? Es ist zwar oben erklärt, kapier ich aber nicht! Und wenn du so nett bist es mir zu erklären dann bitte so: Quelldatei: Soundsoviel Zielname: Soundsoviel Beschreibung/Quelle: Soundsoviel Lizenz: Soundsoviel Danke für dein Verständnis für jemanden der keine Ahnung hat was mit Datei gemeint ist. (Ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher) PS: Ich check das mit der blauen Schrift. Danke! PSPS: Tut mir Leid aber diese Frage wurde mir beantwortet. Fangli 8 Nov. 2008 11:25:36 gelöscht warum hast du den eintrag "Yagura" gelöscht ? --Genma 17:24, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Team Asuma Ich kann mich täuschen aber bestand Team Asuma nicht nur aus: Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo und Kotetsu. Ino und Choji waren doch nicht in diesem Team die waren ja eigentlich in einen Team mit Aoba und dem anderen der so eine Narbe im Gesicht hat ich komm jetzt nicht auf den Namen.--Icis Leibgarde 18:51, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ibiki ? Meinst du vielleicht Ibiki ? --Genma 18:55, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Nein Raido meinte ich.--Icis Leibgarde 12:46, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hi Ich wollte mal fragen, wie es so läuft und mich mal vorstellen; ich bin nun einer der Helfer Wikias, gehöre demzufoge zur Helpers Groupe. Solltet ihr mal Hilfe brauchen, könnt ihr ja mich fragen. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 15:55, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ---- Weder noch glaub ich. Das einzige was in dieser Folge mit dem Wasser machte war eine kleine Wasserwand entstehen zu lassen damit das Kunai mit der Briefbombe ihn nicht erwischt. --Icis Leibgarde 14:33, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vergiss es ich war an einer ganz falschen Stelle in Gedanken. Hast schon recht dass war wohl eher Ninpou: Mizu Kawarimi da wenn es ein Doppelgänger gewesen wäre es irgendwo noch einen originalen Kakuzu gegeben hätte müssen jedoch sollten wir erwähnen dass er die Technik nur im Anime einsetzt.--Icis Leibgarde 20:24, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wieso hast du das jetzt gelöscht. Rudras 16:24, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ------------------- Warum hält Kakashi seine rechte hand mit der linken wenn er Chidori, Raikiri oder Rasengan anwendet??--Anjali Uchiha Blog-Funktion Hi. Ich will diese Blog-Funktion ab nächster Woche in 2-3 deutschsprachigen Wikis testen. Habt ihr Lust dazu? --Avatar 16:36, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Deine frage - meine antwort ähhmm...weil die besser sind^^ ---- Danke.--Icis Leibgarde 08:29, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ---- du kannst diese IP 217.87.124.191, die heuete morgen alles mögliche verunstaltet hat, doch auch gleich für immer sperren. Hat ja nicht nur einen Artikel versaut, sondern 10 oder so und das mehrere Male..--Ninjason 11:32, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist eine dynamisch vergebene IP der DTAG. Da macht eine Sperre > 2 Tage wenig Sinn. --Avatar 19:27, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich will die Umfrage so machen das alles untereinander steht und die : alle in einer linie senkrecht nach unten sind, komme aber nicht wirklich zurecht ^^ --schobert 12:37, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC)schobert wie mach ich ne tabelle? --schobert 20:17, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC)schobert Admins Ich wollte mal mit dir darüber reden Minato und Kyuubi von ihren Admin Status zu entheben den für meinen Geschmack arbeiten die hier einfach zu wenig. Man sieht sie vielleicht alle 3 Monate aber das wars dann auch schon. Da kenn ich eigentlich 2-3 Kandidaten die es eher verdient hätten Admin zu werden.--Icis Leibgarde 19:06, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) die da wären, also nur als frage Screamo-fan 21:14, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Du kannst dir ja selber mal ein Urteil machen die ich Vorschlagen sind: *Revan55 ( Arbeitet schon seit langem mit und wenn mal einer nicht da ist und es wieder Vandalen gibt, stellt er die Artikel wieder in Ordnung) *TrunksX ( Ist seit einem halben Jahr dabei und kümmert sich ganz gut um die Spoiler Info aber auch sonst versucht er zu helfen. taucht allerdings nicht so häufig auf) *naruto 48 (Nervt mich und wahrscheinlich auch dich manchmal damit dass er Admin werden will XD. Aber er versucht wirklich immer gut mit zu helfen. Ist aber noch nicht so lange dabei erst seit ca. 4 Monaten) *Anjali Uchiha ( frischt alte Artikel immer wieder auf und bringt sie auf den neusten Stand Wenn dir selber einige Leute noch positiv aufgefallen sind sag bescheid aber ich glaub bei Revan55 werden wir uns einig.--Icis Leibgarde 19:15, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :pfff taucht ned so oft auf...weil er ab und zu urlaub hat und des meiste zeug in der arbeit macht, wenn's ihm langweilig ist. *roll* ;-) und ich auch ein privatleben habe :P aber machen würde ich es schon *g* ::Anderes thema: Es geht mal wieder um "Spoilern". Unser jetziges "spoiler" finde ich perönnlich bescheuert. Es deckt einfach nicht flächenddeckend spoiler ab, ist unhandlich (da man pro seite mehrere spoiler aufklappen muss) und spoilert (z.b.: Kakashi: wir schreiben lebend, dann kommt ein spoiler drunter! also was für ein status könnt er haben wenn er nicht lebend ist!!!) :::ich würde uns gerne einen multifunktionalen spoiler bauen, jedoch brauch ich dazu adminrechte oder du müsstest es eventuell immer ändern!(Die datei wäre z.b. monobook.js, die man ändern müsste um den spoiler einzubauen.) ::::überlegs dir einfach mal und rede mit ici drüber! Gruß -=trunX=- 13:50, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::Hehe also wenn ich endlich mal meinen Arsch bewegen würde um Yugioh davon zu berichten das er mal zwei Admins vom Amt entheben soll und zwei Neuen Rechte geben soll, kannste es mit den Spoilern genau so machen wie du es vorhast ^^, die Jetzigen sind schon etwas bescheiden --Th(ôô)mas 15:06, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::::ok danke! aber ich kenn des... :_) ::::::Ps: ahja, probiers mal damit: . so stehts in der hilfe und als bürokrat müsstest du auch die rechte dazu haben! Gruß -=trunX=- 08:02, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Es is zwar komisch aber ich kann einem Admin diesen Rang nicht wegnehmen, wohl nur Yugioh --Th(ôô)mas 16:01, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ich hab nichts dagegen. --Revan55 19:11, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es is zwar komisch aber ich kann einem Admin diesen Rang nicht wegnehmen, wohl nur Yugioh Nein, ich kann es auch nicht. Die einzigen, die das können sind die Arbeiter von Wikia(z.b Avatar). Schreib ihn an und schreib am besten folgende Daten rein: Benutzername und ein Grund(z.b inaktiv). Neue Admins würde ich euch nur raten zu machen, wenn ihr euch sicher seit, dass er oder sie es verdient haben. Rechte zu geben ist nicht schwer, sie zu entfernen aber schon. --Yugioh 22:08, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Wäre trotzdem nicht schlecht,wenn es jemand einrichten könnte...dann könnt ich ich endlich die scripts hinzufügen ^^ Gruß -=trunX=- 11:36, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Danke. Heute Abend setz ich das script rein. sitz grad im inet cafe :( Gruß -=trunX=- 17:53, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Zugriffsstatistik thumb|Zugriffsstatistik Hi Th(ôô)mas. Ich habe mal ein Statistik-Bildchen über den Verlauf des letzten Jahres generiert, dass du vielleicht interessant findest. Viel Spaß damit! --Avatar 07:49, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) PS: Die Gratis-Wiki Zugriffe sind nicht drin - die liegen in der Datenbank nicht mehr vor. :Nett aber die 100.000 müsste doch zu knacken sein *g* Gruß -= trunX=- 08:21, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- ok naja hatte gedacht geht auch erstma so Screamo-fan 17:19, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Paine --> Pain Ich bin gerade dabei, alle "Paine"s in "Pain"s umzuwandeln, die in der Narutopedia stehen (Wegen der Einheitlichkeit) Jetzt merke ich aber, dass es einige Artikel gibt, deren Überschrift "Paine"s Hund o.ä. ist. Kann man die NAmen ändern, oder muss ich den Artikel + sämtliche Links auf diesen Artikel zu "Pain"s Hund verschieben und den ursprünglichen Artikel löschen/ein redirect setzten? Ninjason 13:54, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :mach bitte ein Redirect! Gruß -= trunX=- 14:14, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) gibts hier eigentlich soetwas, das ein artikel einem benutzer zugeschrieben wird, dass nur er ihn bearbeiten kannScreamo-fan 21:09, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) sind die schriften des to schon raus? :Das kann ich dir beantworten wenn ich weis wer du bist --Th(ôô)mas 15:04, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ah stimmt hab ich ganz vergessen des zu ändern sry^^Screamo-fan 17:54, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ähm hab seit ner ganzen weile hier vor ne gif hochzuladen geht aber iwie nich ich verzweifle noch warum passiert da nix nach so 5 min taucht immer seitenladefehler aufScreamo-fan 18:38, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) wie wärs denn wenn man den bijuu auch extra seiten gibt so wi efür die jinchurikiScreamo-fan 21:34, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Umstrukturierung der Hauptseite In irgendeinem Trubel hast du das bestimmt übersehen, aber TrunX und ich haben uns auf der Diskussion:Narutopedia darüber unterhalten, wie und ob man die Hauptseite schöner gestalten könnte. Und da hast du ja entscheidendes Mitspracherecht! Schau doch mal bitte dort vorbei und sag uns, was du davon hälst! --Aeris 18:45, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :und wie findest du die änderung? Gruß -= trunX=- 12:43, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::du musst mir sagen wie ich es ändern soll. unterhalten wir uns auf der Hauptseite Diskussionseite, sonst wirds mir zu unübersichtlich! ich mach mal ein bild wie es bei mir gerade ausschaut. Gruß -= trunX=- 12:49, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- du hattest doch ma gesagt, jutsus nur mit namen erstellen oder? un warum schreibst du da jetzt alle jutus bei guren, also nur als frage?Screamo-fan 17:21, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hiden in den Schriften des to wer die Mokuton Jutsu als Hiden angegeben. --Revan55 16:42, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube eigentlich auch nicht, dass es ein Hiden ist, da es keine "Technik" im Sinne einer Familientradition ist, wie das Kagemane no Jutsu, sondern eine im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine BLUTlinienvererbung, also ein Kekkei Genkai, denn Yamato kann das Jutsu ja nur, weil in ihm das Blut des 1. Hokages fließt. (Dank Orochimaru) ich hab das Hiden eher unabsichtlich übernommen, weil ich die Kategorie-Links aus einem anderen Mokuton-Jutsu kopiert habe. Ninjason 21:03, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) mein Bild auf meiner Disskosionsseite warum hast du das Bild gelöscht? Kaito D. 14:10, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC)